dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Video Game Antagonists
This is a list of major antagonists in the Dragon Ball video games which possess original storylines not seen before in other media (though some are later adapted into other material), in order of appearance. ''Dragon Ball'' MB Army The MB Army are a faction in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo and act as the final antagonists encountered, they are commanded by the MB Army General (who is the second to last boss of the game). The army's members include: *Kurilien, described as the no. 1 assassin in the universe. He is hired by Monster Carrot to defeat Goku but is easily beaten. *MB Army General, the leader of the army *Octomen, octopus creatures with helmets *MBots, stationary robots *Ashura Robot ''Attack of the Saiyans'' ;Evil Flame Evil Flame is a Fire Demon who Tien encounters during the time between the King Piccolo Saga and Piccolo Jr. Saga. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Dr. Lychee and Hatchiyack Dr. Lychee is the main antagonist of the ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' series. Hatchiyack is Dr. Lychee's Super Computer and the true antagonist of Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, as it is responsible for the appearance of Dr. Lychee and the Ghost Warriors. After Dr. Lychee is defeat, Dr. Lychee's spite towards the Saiyans causes the super computer to exceed its limit and reconfigures itself in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's according to Goku in the OVA adaption. Hatchiyack is however defeated by the Z Fighters in the final battle, though he possess several other forms. Their henchmen are: *God Guardon *The Ghost Warriors *The Monsters: Kinkarn, Arbee, Gure, Skud, Bude, Ponkarn, Jiku, and Kawazu Majin Ozotto Majin Ozotto appears as the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.. A shapeshifting Majin who makes his home on "The Green Planet", he comes to Earth during the nine day wait for the Cell Games, however the Z Fighters manage to defeat him. ''Legacy of Goku'' series side villains ;King Triceratops King Triceratops is the leader of the triceratops tribe in Triceratops Jungle. He and his tribe drove the farmers off their land, but he was defeated by Gohan and Piccolo. His henchmen include: *Numerous Triceratops ;Pod Corporation Pod Corporation is a rival to Capsule Corporation who act as villains in Legacy of Goku II and Buu's Fury. They back the Warlord's militia in Buu's Fury. Notable members include: *Newman, a scientist who infiltrates Capsule Corp. ;Warlord The Warlord is an antagonist who is first mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II - with his henchmen being enemies in that game. The Warlord appears in person as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, seeking the Dragon Balls for world domination, his militia having been enhanced into cyborgs. His henchmen include: *Crook, a Mechanoid and the Warlord's right-hand man in Buu's Fury *Warlord's henchmen, non-cyborg soldiers who serve the Warlord in Legacy of Goku II *Cyborgs, cyborg soldiers in Buu's Fury *Mechanoids, cyborg soldiers that can roll into metal balls in Buu's Fury *Bio Mechs, henchmen who resemble the Warlord in Buu's Fury *Destroyers, Red Ribbon Androids utilized by the Warlord ;Bandit King The Bandit King is the leader of the bandits in the Thieves Den. His henchmen include: *Snipers *Hooligans *Goons, large bandits wielding pipes *Criminals ;Ninja Boss The Ninja Boss is the leader of the Ninja Clan in Fukurou Forest. His henchmen include: *Ninjas *Samurais ;Totenhotep Pharaoh Totenhotep is an antagonist in Buu's Fury, his tomb is the Kyodai Pyramid. His henchmen include: *Mummies, awakened from the ancient sands of time to curse the living *Skeletons, bones of the dead animated by an unseen force *Ghosts, spirits from Other World who haunt the pyramid, they resemble Ghost Usher King Triceratrops.png|King Triceratops Newman.png|Newman of Pod Corporation Airship Warlord.png|The Warlord Bandit King.png|The Bandit King and several bandits Ninja Boss.png|The Ninja Boss Pharaoh Totenhotep.png|Totenhotep Janemba Janemba (who debuted in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) re-appears as the main antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. In Age 776 he re-forms from evil energy and begins throwing the different dimensions and timelines into havoc. Janemba's alternate timeline counterpart Future Janemba also appears as a secondary villain in Shin Budokai - Another Road. ''Dragon Ball Online'' Time Breakers The Time Breakers (also called the Pale Man's Army or the Dark Makai army) are a major antagonistic force in the "Xeno" era depicted in several Dragon Ball video games. Other than Towa, Mira, and Dabura, notable Time Breakers include: General Bon and the Red Pants Army, Naraku and the Dark Namekians, the Guard Troops and Frieza's Army remnants, Captain Bacterian and his pirates, and the demons Churai, Psidevilman, Haru Haru, and Shun Shun. Mira Mira is an antagonist who debuted in Dragon Ball Online as one of the main villains, and would then go on to appear as one of the main villains for the first half of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, as the main villain of one sub-saga of the Dark Demon Realm Saga in Dragon Ball Heroes, and as the main villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. He is a Demon Android with DNA from several other races, and seeks to become the strongest. His henchmen include *Masked Saiyan, who is Bardock under the control of Mira thanks to a mind control mask. Towa Towa is an antagonist who debuted in Dragon Ball Online as the main villain and as the primary leader of the Time Breakers, and would then go on to appear as one of the main villains for the first half of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the main villain of one sub-saga of the Dark Demon Realm Saga in Dragon Ball Heroes, a secondary villain in Dragon Ball Fusions, and one of the main villains in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. She is a Demon scientist who aims to break the seal on Demon Realm and avenge her brother. Her henchmen include *Frieza's soldiers placed under mind control. *Super 17 (18 absorbed), in the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga. *Baby Hatchiyack, in the Baby Hatchiyack Saga. *Dende, who Towa brainwashes in order to have him create the Dark Dragon Balls. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' Dabura Dabura is the brother of Towa and Demon King. In the manga and anime he was a major antagonist of the Babidi Saga, and in video games is a key member of the Time Breakers and Dark Empire, being a major villain of the Dark Demon Realm Saga, Dark Empire Saga and the main antagonist of the Xenoverse 2 DLC chapters. His allies include *Demigra of an alternate timeline, who Dabura called in for back up. *Vegeta of an alternate timeline, who Dabura called in for back up. *Fu, the "son" of Mira and Towa who fakes an alliance with Dabura, only to turn on him. Demigra Demigra is the main antagonist in Dragon Ball Xenoverse (primarily the Demon God Demigra Saga), two sub-sagas of the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes, one of the two main antagonists of Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X and the main antagonist of the Demigra Assault Saga. He was a demon magician stuck in the Crack of Time and was aimed to escape first by having Towa and Mira distort time enough to allow a rift to open, and then by personally interfering in order to release himself. He aimed to become the God of Time and Space by absorbing Tokitoki, but was defeated in the end by the Future Warrior and Goku. He has, on occasion, allied with the Time Breakers. Additionally, he acts as one of the Demon Gods serving Mechikabura when Mechikabura has gathered all of the Dark Dragon Balls. His henchmen include: *Putine, one of the strongest wizards. *Gravy, one of the strongest wizards. *Demigra's Mirage, a clone created by Demigra to act in his place. *Several characters transformed and possessed by Demigra, and mind-controlled Piccolo. *Black-Masked Saiyan, who is taken control of by Demigra after he allied with the Time Breakers. Fu Fu is a unique mutant made from the cells of Towa and Mira, he is one of the main antagonists of the Prison Planet Saga. He previously appears to be the main antagonist of Infinite History Saga, though this turns out to be untrue as he had good intentions the whole time. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Mechikabura Mechikabura is the leader of the Dark Empire (and thus the true leader of the Time Breakers), who debuts in the Dark Empire Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes. His henchmen include *Towa, who leads the Time Breakers, and who he turns into a Demon God *Several Demon Gods: Towa, Putine, Gravy, Dabura, Salsa, Shroom and Demigra *Several Saiyans **King Vegeta: Xeno, who acts as the personification of Mechikabura's magic power. **Paragus: Xeno Chamel Chamel is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X alongside Demigra, being the final boss of the game. Cunber Cunber is an ancient Saiyan interred by Fu on the Prison Planet, and is one of the main antagonists of the Prison Planet Saga. ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Saibaking A powerful Saibaman who appears as an antagonist. Frieza and Cell Frieza and Cell act as the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Fusions. The two become allies of Pinich in order to further their goals, with the two tricking him into fusing with them into the Ultimate Ultra Fusion, which Frieza and Cell take control over and uses to kill Goku and destroy the Earth. However Whis rewinds time and Beerus stops Ultimate Maxi Fusion from destroying the planet. Tekka's team then fight and defeat Ultimate Maxi Fusion, causing him to defuse. Frieza and Cell are angered at their defeat, but as a last resort fuse into Celluza, however Pinich and Tekka fuse together and manage to defeat them in a final battle. Their henchmen include: *Ginyu Force *Cells, an army of many different Cells from other dimensions who were invited to the tournament by the main Cell. ''Dragon Ball Legends'' Giblet An ancient Saiyan who is Shallot's brother. ''Jump Force'' The crossover game Jump Force features two antagonists created by Dragon Ball author Akira Toriyama. Galena Kane Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Video Game only Characters